incubatorplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Languagefun
Open School of Languages Sabine, Ђорђе, let us open an international language school in Wikibooks. The “Incubator” here is for probing totally new ideas, whereas what we are making will be most appropriate in Wikibooks. Each language partition will have its own version of the same stuff: translations can be localised when necessary, but the structure, the story and multimedia will be shared. In fact, I had this idea before, and a few (too few) people were interested. See: http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/User_talk:Paul_Lynch#Russian_language, http://ru.wikibooks.org/wiki/Обсуждение_участника:Ramir#Wikibooks_Embassy. Ramir 04:02, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Yes, a great idea. --Yaroslav Zolotaryov 13:38, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :Couldn't agree more! And you can simply call me George, don't bother yourself with these crazy characters. :) --Djordje D. Bozovic (?) 16:37, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :: Thank you) --Yaroslav Zolotaryov 17:19, 12 July 2006 (UTC) How the parallel texts will be organised? Maybe by writing parallel pages ot in the same page? Almost everybody knows english in basic level; but other languages like serbian for example, are more interesting imho) --Yaroslav Zolotaryov 17:36, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :As I understood Ramir (Each language partition will have its own version of the same stuff: translations can be localised when necessary, but the structure, the story and multimedia will be shared.), there are going to be separate pages for different languages. For example, there is going to be a Serbian page where Serbian speakers can follow links to English-Serbian, Russian-Serbian, French-Serbian... schools/textbooks/or what so ever. Or there's English section with Serbian-English, German-English, Siberian-English... pages. (???) --Djordje D. Bozovic (?) 17:57, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :Perhaps this could be a new Wikimedia project rather than part of Wikibooks? English Wikibooks already have Russian-English, Serbian-English, German-English... textbooks; Serbian Wikibooks have Russian-Serbian, English-Serbian, etc. Perhaps Ramir was thinking about editing and improving these, already existing textbooks and creating new ones on this principle? --Djordje D. Bozovic (?) 17:57, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :: Perhaps the main difference is that all texts will be the same stories, and reading such parallel texts people will learn the languages? --Yaroslav Zolotaryov 18:04, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :: I have just made russian and belorussian versions of http://incubator.wikimedia.org/wiki/Languagefun/The_Fun_Family If I do not understand the matter, please delete them) --Yaroslav Zolotaryov 18:11, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :::Sorry, I did not note the talk page for some reason. Wikibooks is OK for me if it is OK for them. What I am not going to do is write grammar rules - I saw it with my kids: full immersion, repeating the same contents in various ways over and over again, has a really great effect. So dialogs, stories told by one person, pictures just with pronunciations, games, crossword puzzles ... all that will create the repetition effect and people will remember. We will need to upload the slide shows in .ogg Theora format to commos, but I would also opt to publish them on youtube.com. .ogg still is a not well known format ... hopefully one day we will find people who complete our group. As for the localisation: there are several options: wiktionary, a separate project, wikibooks with pages where you find all languages, wiktionaryz (maybe a separate installation ... we are just considering that one, since it would be a relational database). Another thing is: soundfiles with first the sentence in the own mother tongue and then the same sentence in the language one wants to learn etc. Basically: there are really many possibilities to create repetitive material for self-study and language lessons. Of course: it would be great if there was someone using the stories to create some grammar exercises, examples, explanations. One person will not be able to do everything. I went on the incubator because this project somewhat involves several other projects and at this stage I have the objective problem to find the right "workplace". If you can help: that would be great! --SabineCretella 19:15, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :::I forgot: I started with English because we have more people that are able to work with English - I will care mostly about German and Neapolitan, maybe also Italian. --SabineCretella 19:17, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Perhaps we could ask for a new project after all? And there we could collect grammar explainations beside these lessons, too. They don't need to be connected, but maybe there's somebody who would like to see the grammar after all. Just like Wikitravel is for tourists and travellers, our new Wikilang or Wikilanguage can be for learning languages. --Djordje D. Bozovic (?) 15:19, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Maybe we could ask for an Open School of Languages Wikia in the beginning? --Djordje D. Bozovic (?) 17:08, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Sorry, will be back only after Wikimania It is just too much going on in tese days -I'll be back after Wikimania. Best, --SabineCretella 22:57, 30 July 2006 (UTC)